


Weight Room Etiquette

by lynne_monstr



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne_monstr/pseuds/lynne_monstr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia can barely move after a heavy weightlifting session and Germany takes full advantage. But tired or not, Prussia isn't one to make anything easy. (Or: Prussia and Germany at the gym. On the floor. On the mats. On the weightlifting benches.)</p><p>Now with added car sex.</p><p>And more!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prussia was about three seconds away from disaster.

He was at the end of his strength, fatigued muscles trembling and gloved fingers squeezing tight against the pain, trying vainly to ignore the burn eating into every fiber of his arms and just finish the damn bench-press already. Just a little bit more and he'd be done. His entire face clenched in concentration, knocking a bead of sweat from his hairline that tickled as it ran down the side of his face.

Fuck, he wasn't going to make it. He felt his arms begin to give and why the fuck wasn't West taking the bar from him!

"Hey!" he shouted. "Some help here!"

West's gaze, slack and staring, snapped to attention and suddenly the bar along with its heavy set of weights was lifted from Prussia's hands and placed back on the rack above his head.

Taking a few seconds to catch his breath, he stared at the ceiling from where he lay on the narrow padded bench, heart racing out of control from the exertion combined with the near miss of almost getting a shitload's worth of barbell dropped onto his chest. West was standing behind him, looking down at him strangely.

"What?" Prussia heaved out between heavy breaths. "I mean, I know I look good, but let's keep focused, yeah?"

He'd meant it as a joke, but the way West's eyes shot open, his cheeks flushing that barest hint of pink, was a dead giveaway that Prussia had unintentionally hit the mark. He craned his neck up further, getting a better view of West, upside down as he was from Prussia's perspective, and smiled. "West, West, West," he teased, not bothering to sit up. "What would the rest of the world think? You having such inappropriate thoughts in a public gym."

West raised an eyebrow and looked around, eyes pointedly taking in the otherwise empty room. It was a good attempt, Prussia had to admit, but they'd known each other long enough that the embarrassment was still plain to see in the tight press of his lips, the way his eyes couldn't keep from darting down to glance at Prussia to gauge his reaction.

Seeming to realize this on his own, West cleared his throat and pulled at the hem of his shirt, slowly walking around the bench so he was at Prussia's side, looming tall. "I wouldn't make such assertions if I were you," he said slowly, eyes gleaming as they swept the length of Prussia's body; from his hair and neck, damp with sweat, down the line of his necklace to the blank tank top and loose exercise shorts, and finally over the bend of his legs where they spread wide to hang off either side of the bench, feet planted flat against the floor.

Never one to back down from a challenge, Prussia only smiled wider, scooting forward so he could sit up without hitting his head on the heavy metal bar still resting on the supports at the head of the bench. "Oh yeah?" he asked, chin raised to meet West's steely gaze.

In one quick motion, West moved, straddling his lap across the bench and shoving him back down with both gloved hands. "Yes." The single word broke the air like the crack of a whip.

Prussia pushed against the weight on his chest and when that didn't work, grabbed West's wrists in each hand and tugged. But his arms, still sore and burning from the heavy lifting, barely obeyed his commands, and West – who'd been doing more spotting than lifting so far— didn't even budge at his efforts.

West gave a low chortle and leaned forward until they were practically breathing the same air, shifting his grip to clamp fingers around each of Prussia's wrists, forearms pressed against Prussia's chest to keep him from rising.

"The way I see it—" his eyes, clear and blue, danced with mirth and Prussia was transfixed, "—of the two of us, I'm the only one in a position to be making assertions."

A quirk of the lips was all the warning Prussia got before West's mouth sealed itself over his. Which was just as well, seeing as he was all out of snappy comebacks. Because West was right. It had been a good workout and his shoulders felt like rubber, his chest practically tingled with soreness, and his arms felt like they were moving on a delay. Tomorrow they'd change it up– West would be lifting and he'd be spotting—and Prussia resolved to take full advantage.

For now, he lifted his head to give better access, opened his mouth, and let West take what he wanted. The small sigh against his mouth and the feeling of hips grinding against his shorts was all it took to flare his own desire to life and before he realized what he was doing, he renewed his struggles against the grip on his wrists and the weight pinning him down. Except this time he wasn't fighting to make a point, but to bring West closer, to free his hands so he could sink his fingers into those broad shoulders, feel the muscles shift and play under his hands as they moved together.

Unfortunately, having a new motivation didn't change the outcome and the only indication West gave that he was even aware of Prussia's renewed determination was to bite at his lip, a mumbled, "Nice try, but we both know you're not going anywhere," that was as infuriating as it was arousing.

For all Prussia enjoyed relying on strength, it wasn't all he had to work with. Hell, if that was the case, he'd never have made it on the map in the first place, and so West's words sent his brain whirring into action.

Well, mostly into action. West's tongue in his mouth was pretty distracting.

Breaking the kiss, he trailed his lips along West's jaw, lavishing the salt-tinged skin with attention, with nips and licks and tiny kisses. West's eyes were open, lust blazing beneath hooded eyelids, but still with a hint of attentive suspicion, tracking Prussia's every movement.

Good, Prussia thought. Sex didn't turn him into a total idiot.

"West." It was more a moan than a word, his voice breathy and needy as he surged forward, tugging one last time again on his wrists and straining forward as far as his pinned position allowed, grazing teeth against the lobe of one ear.

West loosened his grip, only for a moment, before he realized what was going on.

A moment was all Prussia needed. He yanked his arms free, using the extra leverage to get his hips up and roll them both off the bench.

They landed on the mats with the high slap of skin against plastic, West on his back sporting a dazed, slack jawed expression, and Prussia on his knees astride his waist, lips pulled back in the smile he couldn't be bothered to contain anymore.

To his surprise, instead of trying to throw him off, West started laughing, reaching out to pull Prussia down by the waist so their upper bodies were flush together. Prussia went willingly, but didn't relinquish the strong grip of his legs that was his only remaining leverage.

"Not bad," West conceded, fingers finding their way under Prussia shirt to rest against his skin.

"You think I need to be in top form to take you down?" Prussia gloated, grinding down to rub against the bulge he could already feel pressing maddeningly close to his own growing arousal. "Still so much to teach you," he mused, more to himself than anything. But he knew West would hear him and that only made the whole thing better.

West opened his mouth, but before he could speak Prussia pressed a finger to his lips. "Unless you're about to tell me how awesome I am, no more talking."

Without another word, he slithered down, grabbing the elastic band of West's shorts and boxers on his way and pulling them down until they were stretched across the tops of his thighs. The thought of using his hands was enough to make his already sore arms ache in sympathy, so he settled for the next best thing and wrapped his lips around the head of West's cock, swirling his tongue around the very top. He felt, more than heard, West gasp and shudder beneath him. Pulling away, he placed a chaste kiss on the tip before deciding surprise was his best weapon, and took as much into his mouth as he could in one go, wrapping his hands around the rest.

A sharp inhaled breath broke the silence, deceptively loud, and Prussia grinned around the length in his mouth, tongue and hands and lips never pausing in their assault. He sped up, just slightly, and was rewarded with a faint whine, the sound escaping from lips that were normally so very severe and controlled.

Another sound broke the silence, and this time they both froze. Because, shit, that was footsteps from around the corner, the sound of someone pacing the nearby reception area.

With his mouth occupied, Prussia couldn't let out the string of curses that came to mind, but that didn't stop him from enthusiastically running through them all in his head.

West had no such constraints, and let out a low, "Fuck," that was a whisper and a groan and curse all together. Scrambling, he bucked his hips, hands blindly reaching out to pull his shorts back up and cover himself.

Prussia gagged at the unexpected thrust, eyes watering and stinging in automatic reaction, and it was only centuries of stealth training that kept him from wheezing and hacking and drawing attention to them both. After a long beat, he got himself under control and wiped at his eyes to clear his vision, staggering forward so he was once again straddling West's lap.

"What the fuck," he hissed under his breath.

"They're going to see us," West whispered back. "Any second. Now get off."

The patter of sneakers against wood continued to sound occasionally from the reception area.

Prussia took a gamble that they at least had a minute or two, and laced fingers into blonde hair, ducking down to trace the shell of an ear with his tongue.

Beneath him, West's breath caught, corded muscles going tense.

Prussia took it as leave to continue, grinding himself down onto West's cock. "You didn't seem too bothered by getting caught before. When it was me on my back."

A choked off gasp was all the answer he got, until West swallowed deeply, entire body going tense and motionless, and fuck Prussia loved him like that, on the edge of giving in but still in control. West strained against his hold to look him in the eye, a smile breaking through the tight demeanor, and Prussia found himself smiling in return.

"That's because I know what an exhibitionist you are," West replied. His voice was a wreck, torn between desire and public decency and it made Prussia want to continue where they left off and damn the consequences.

But he knew how mortified West would be if they were caught (and searching for a new gym would be a pain in the ass), so contented himself with a teasing, "You're doing a pretty good job being one yourself today," and rolled away, springing to his feet in the same motion.

Just in time, too, as they both heard the heavy footsteps start up again, louder than before and getting closer.

West shot awkwardly to his feet and by unspoken agreement they dashed for the rack of dumbbells, each managing to get a pair in hand right as the footsteps rounded the corner and they were no longer alone.

The short, stocky build of the day manager came into view, eyes sweeping idly across the room. If the guy had any idea what they'd just been up to, he kept it to himself, simply sending a curt nod their way before ambling over to the squat racks. After a short bout of stretching, he ignored them completely and began his workout.

Riding high from a mixture of relief and anxiety, he and West faked their way through a couple quick curling reps, a half assed attempt at pretending they hadn't been about to go at it on the gym mats. Barely daring to look at each for fear they'd start laughing or worse, they hastily re-racked their weights and bolted for the exit.

Good thing West's car had leather seats.


	2. Reckless Endangerment

The moment the car’s engine roared to life, Prussia fumbled for West’s shorts, determined to get the damned things off him. And found himself thrown against the passenger door, arms pinned tightly to his sides.  
  
“What are you doing?” West’s voice was strained, head whipping in every direction to glance furtively out the car windows. “People can _see_ us!”  
  
“No one’s looking,” Prussia argued, trying not to get distracted by the hardness poking insistently against his hip. He struggled to shift his position enough to grind against it, but fuck, West was heavy. Settling for a leering grin, he added. “And as long as you don’t give the game away, there’ll be nothing to see.”  
  
West scowled back at him. “Do I have to tie you down to make you behave?”  
  
Prussia wriggled in his grasp. “That’s twice today you’ve pinned my arms. If you want to tie me up, West, just ask. I might even say yes.”  
  
Instead of rising to the bait, West grinned and kissed the corner of his mouth. “You’re incorrigible.”  
   
Prussia didn’t miss a beat. “You started it.” Giving up on freeing himself, he tilted his head and turned the chaste kiss into something much less innocent. For a moment there was only the clashing of their lips and tongues, underscored by the steady rumble of the car all around them.  
  
All too soon, West released him, buckled his seatbelt, and put the car in gear.  
  


 

  
  
They were speeding down an empty stretch of road when Prussia made his move.    
  
“Alone at last,” he announced, stretching his arms languidly above his head and leaning towards the driver’s side, not so subtly dropping a hand into West’s lap. The flesh under his palm gave an enthusiastic twitch and the car swerved dangerously, throwing Prussia across the seat to land face first where his hand had been resting, his shoulder narrowly avoiding a painful collision with the gearshift.  
  
West cursed loudly as he jerked the wheel the other way, bringing the car under control. “What the hell do you think you’re doing!” His breath came in long, heavy drags, and he looked torn between wanting to kill Prussia and wanting to jump him.  
  
“This,” Prussia replied, and lowered his mouth, teasing as much as he could through the layers of fabric. The familiar scent of musk and sweat washed over him and he groaned, pressing his entire face into the warmth in front of him.  
  
“Prussia.” The low rumble of West’s voice blended with the purr of the engine. “You can’t. Not—” the words ended in a choked off, guttural cry, the strong muscles of his thighs quivering as he fought to keep control. “Not here, not now.”  
  
Turning his head, Prussia placed a kiss to his stomach. “Tell me no and I’ll stop.”  
  
The drone of the car and the road was his only answer.  
  
His victory secured, Prussia braced a hand on the supple leather of the seat and sucked at the dark, wet patch barely visible against the equally dark material of the shorts. A soft gasp came from above, and he did it again, kissing and sucking at the impressive bulge.  
  
A hand tangled in his hair and Prussia pressed into it, enjoying the fingers carding against his scalp as they coaxed him down.  
  
He stopped, lips hovering but not touching. “Hands on the wheel, West.”  
  
The hand in his hair tightened, twisting harshly. “This is no time for games.”  
  
It was a good attempt, Prussia conceded, pausing to appreciate the burn in his scalp and the way the pain made him ache in all the right ways. But West wasn’t the only one who knew exactly which buttons to be press.  
  
“It’s not a game,” he replied, turning his head to peer sideways through his lashes. “It’s a rule. And I know how much you like rules.”  
  
The bulge pressed near his cheek gave a sharp jump of agreement, but West didn’t give in. “It’s a useless rule.” His eyes flicked down between the seats and back up. “I’ll need to downshift eventually.”  
  
And even during a car blow job, West was as practical as ever. But that last line was more forfeit than fight and Prussia pressed on, encouraged. “Then I guess we better be quick. Keep your eyes on the road and your hands on the wheel.”  
  
There was a slight pause. Then, as expected, the hand untangled from his hair.  
  
Prussia allowed himself triumphant grin before rewarding that bit of good behavior, freeing West’s cock from his shorts and slipping a hand under the waistband. He continued to tease, sucking and licking and placing open mouthed kisses all along the shaft and head. It wasn’t long until West was rocking helplessly back and forth in the seat to keep from thrusting into Prussia’s mouth, heavy gasping breaths filling the air.  
  
He wished he could see West’s face, see the cheeks that had to be flushed by now, lips swollen as he bit them in a failed attempt to stay quiet. Prussia groaned at the thought and heard an answering hitch of breath as the vibrations passed from his lips to the hardness against his mouth.  
  
The roar of the engine thrummed thick and powerful in his ears, the bumps and curves of the road requiring an intense level of concentration as he took West fully into his mouth, working him until the panting breaths turned into choked off moans and muffled grunts. Reaching out a finger, he shifted his hand farther back to press hard against the small patch of skin behind West’s sac. The muscles of his legs spasmed, practically throwing them both out of the seat as West bucked desperately into his mouth.  
  
Working quickly, Prussia wrapped his hand firmly around the base, holding tight as West jerked against him, seeking the release that was just out of reach. The car shuddered, swerving sharply before evening out.  
  
Freeing his mouth, Prussia looked up and smiled wide. “Good thing my reflexes are better than your self-control,” he teased.  
  
West’s face was even more flushed than in Prussia’s imagination, eyes wide open and staring unseeingly out the front windshield, resolutely not looking down to meet his gaze. For a puzzled moment, Prussia wondered why, and then remembered.  
  
 _Eyes on the road._  
  
The rules.  
  
West was still obeying the rules. The realization sent a flash of heat racing downwards and Prussia’s eyes clenched shut, the need to touch himself almost unbearable. Taking a deep, steadying breath, he got himself under control. Opening his eyes, he kissed the tip of West’s cock, red and swollen in his grasp, and nearly lost it all again as the rest of West’s composure collapsed.  
   
“Prussia, please…” His voice was strained, on the edge of breaking. Both hands trembled on the wheel, hips twitching and thrusting, every line of his body begging.  
  
Prussia shifted in his seat, his own arousal settling like a haze over his mind. He moved without thinking, trailing a line of kisses up West’s stomach and chest, straining as high as he could to nip at his collarbone.  
  
Still, West didn’t move, didn’t turn towards him. Even like this, on the edge of oblivion, he was clinging to the last shreds of his restraint and Prussia fucking loved him for it. Brushing lips over a cloth-covered nipple , he whispered, “Please what?” He was aiming for aloof but didn’t quite manage to pull it off.  
  
It didn’t matter; West was far beyond noticing, and the words sent a shiver through his entire body. “Please.” He breathed deeply. “I need— please don’t stop.” His knuckles stood out white where his fingers clutched the wheel in a death-grip.  
  
The road unfolded in front of them, strips of blurred green on either side broken up by the occasional road sign as they flew past. Prussia could feel every bump and jostle as he released his grip and sealed his lips around West’s straining length, bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks. It didn’t take long to find a rhythm, and he’d barely started when West’s thighs tensed and his entire body went rigid.  
  
Prussia realized too late what was happening but there was no time to brace himself. With a final cry, West spilled into his mouth.  
  
And crashed the car.


	3. Traffic Violation

Prussia had once been trampled by his own cavalry.  
  
It happened what felt like an age ago but couldn’t have been much longer than a century past. He’d been shot in the shoulder, he remembered, and thrown from his horse. It was the type of pain not easily forgotten. Eventually he’d dragged his sorry ass to his feet, stolen a dead soldier’s rifle, killed the man who shot him, and went on to win the battle. What he’d taken away from the experience was that getting shot sucked, and getting trampled sucked even worse.  
  
He felt a bit like that now.  
  
Prussia blinked, half expecting to hear the thunder of horse hooves on tightly packed dirt. Instead he heard the faint hum and rumble of an engine.  
  
Pushing aside the fog in his mind, he took stock of his surroundings. He was lying down. On someone’s lap, if the firmness under his cheek was any indication. Sluggishly, the memories came back to him. The gym. The car. His mouth on West’s—  
  
Oh.  
  
It was West’s lap he was lying on, he realized. Not a bad place to be.  
  
He could already feel the damage from the crash fading, and knew he’d be back in top shape soon enough. Minutes later he was proven right. The world came into an unsteady focus, and he suddenly became aware that the steady buzzing in his head was more than just the engine.  
  
It was a voice. He concentrated, and it resolved into words.  
  
“…just a warning. Please sir, take your escort somewhere less public.”  
  
Later, Prussia would blame the pain and the lingering memories of battle for what he did next.

 

* * *

  
The lone bench running alongside the wall of the police station’s main holding area seemed designed specifically for discomfort. Prussia shifted as he tried to find a better position, muttering a quick curse as the motion jostled the metal handcuffs digging in to his wrists where they were pulled tight behind him. West’s hands, he was displeased to see, had the luxury of being cuffed in front. They were also clenched so hard in his lap that his knuckles were practically glowing white.  
  
The rest of the large room offered little in entertainment value. Several clusters of desks took up the central area, but only a handful of people were on duty, too busy typing away at their clunky computers to pay them any mind.  
  
Giving up comfort as a lost cause, Prussia leaned sideways instead, nudging his shoulder into West’s slightly larger one.  
  
His brother swiveled around to glare at him. The harsh fluorescent lighting overhead made his hair shine golden, though the effect was somewhat muted by the shadows it cast down on his face.  
  
Prussia grinned, undaunted. “When I said you could tie me up, this wasn’t what I meant.”  
  
West’s tight-lipped expression faltered, spreading out into a brief but bright smile before freezing over once more. “I can’t believe you did that,” he whispered, pausing to look around the open floor-plan of the station like he couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing.  
  
“For the record it was _you_ who got us arrested. You and your shit driving skills,” Prussia shot back with ease. “So why am I the one cuffed in the back? This shit isn’t exactly comfortable.”  
  
West’s expression was cold enough to freeze water. “You’re the one who assaulted a police officer.” He pressed his lips tight together. “And at the very least, could you at least pretend to be repentant about that when his superior returns.”  
  
“He thought I was a prostitute!”  
  
“He was going to let us go until you punched him in the face. And in his defense, it wasn’t a bad guess. The car was quite messy.” West winced in recollection and Prussia couldn’t blame him – his own back was still sore from being thrown against the steering wheel.  
  
Prussia pointedly cleared his throat, expression turning wicked. “Which makes you the guy who paid for my… services.” It was hard to make sarcastic air quotes without his hands, but Prussia liked to think he managed it pretty damn well.  
  
The ridiculous posturing worked exactly as planned. West’s features slowly thawed, previous anger melting into the type of mischief Prussia was more used to seeing in the mirror. One of his little brother’s most endearing traits was that his sense of humor usually got a boost after sex and apparently now was no exception.  
  
“They were very good services,” West agreed, once the last of the anger eased from his face. The tension left his shoulders and he slumped back against the wall, both hands rising to run through his already mused hair.  
  
“I can’t help that I’m so awesome at sex I’m mistaken for a pro!” Flush with his victory of words, Prussia laid his head against the broad shoulder next to him, content for the moment.  
  
The officer who’d brought them in them paused in the midst of his paperwork to shoot them both an irritated look from across the desk.  
  
Prussia leered back at him until the man huffed and turned away to peck angrily at his keyboard.  
  
His mission for privacy accomplished, Prussia put his attention back where it belonged. He shifted his hips so that his legs splayed open in a blatant invitation. Barely turning his head, he was satisfied to see blue eyes fixated directly on him. Exactly where they should be.  
  
Prussia licked his lips. “You shouldn’t point fingers. After all, this whole thing is your fault.”  
  
That earned him a pair of arched eyebrows. “Me?” West asked.  
  
“Denial doesn’t look good on you.”  
  
“There’s nothing to deny. You’re the one who started it.”  
  
“So when you pinned me, back in the car. Rubbed off on me while I couldn’t move. That wasn’t starting it?”  
  
Suddenly West’s back was ramrod straight. It made him tower over Prussia where he was slouched back against the concrete wall.  
  
“You’re a very poor liar, you realize,” West said slowly, eyes roaming up and down Prussia’s form as he spoke.  
  
The change of topic made Prussia pause. He frowned, trying to figure out the game but coming up empty. “What are you talking about?” he finally asked.  
  
West turned his body so that he was facing Prussia almost full on. The effect shouldn’t have worked with his hands cuffed. But it did, and Prussia felt a familiar thrill run down his spine as he craned his neck to meet that ice cold gaze.  
  
With a furtive glance around them, West rose to his feet and turned so that he was standing between Prussia legs, towering above him. “I’m talking about how you like to pretend how much stronger I am than you. But we both know that’s not true.”  
  
The bench was narrow enough that when West took a slow step forward, the top of his shin pressed firmly between Prussia’s legs.  
  
It was all Prussia could do to hold back the resulting groan as the contact sent a pulse of heat racing through him. He swallowed it down, raising what he hoped was an amused eyebrow, but not trusting himself to otherwise speak.  
  
West let out a huff of laughter, bringing both hands up to scrape a fingernail along Prussia’s jaw, down the line of his throat. “You could have broken that hold. Back in the car. You could have gotten free.” The gravelly words were whispered directly in his ear, warm puffs of breath that raised tiny hairs on the back of his neck. “You don’t need to pretend otherwise.”  
  
Prussia let his head fall back, baring his neck. “Not without hurting you,” he countered.  
  
West responded with a sharp pinch to his exposed collarbone, soothing the sting with the pad of one finger before replying. “And of course, it had nothing to do with the fact that you were perfectly happy right where you were.”  
  
“Nothing at all,” Prussia lied.  
  
As if in retribution for the untruth, West ducked down to press both hands firmly between Prussia’s legs, following up with a sharp nip to his ear. “Lucky for you, I have plenty of ways to keep you in your place.”  
  
Any response Prussia was going to made was cut off as thick fingers curled around his length through the thin fabric of his gym shorts. Teasing at first, and then harder. Prussia let out a quiet groan as his entire body shuddered, arching into the touch.  
  
"There's that's better. Honesty looks good on you."  
  
The deep cadence of West’s voice crashed over him like an unstoppable force. As much as Prussia wanted to close his eyes, he found he couldn’t look away. “Sloppy of you….should be a bit more careful.” The words were pulled from his mouth in stuttering breaths. “Can’t do this here. You’re gonna make a fucking mess.”  
  
A glint flitted across West’s gaze as he responded, his breath hot in Prussia’s ear as he whispered, “On the contrary. _I’m_ not the one who’s going to make the mess. And you’re going to be silent while you do it so we’re not interrupted. And when we finally get out of here you’re going to wonder if everyone who looks at you will be able to tell what we did.”  
  
Prussia groaned and surged forward, sparks of heat igniting low in his stomach as their bodies made contact. Then there were teeth against his lips, biting and teasing in time with the motion of West’s hands. Prussia pushed into the touch with a silent gasp, legs trembling as he fought against himself to stay still. One wrong move –one misplaced noise – and their tenuous privacy would be broken and it would all be over. His arms twitched, hands pulling against the cuffs that kept him from grabbing hold of West’s shoulders, sinking his nails into hard muscle, and pulling them flush together.  
  
Then the heat against his lips was gone.  
  
“You’re doing it again,” West muttered.  
  
Prussia clenched his eyes shut, heart hammering at the loss of contact. He was so close. His hips twitched but West moved with him, stepping just out of reach and leaving him aching. Taking a deep breath, he steadied himself. “Doing what?” he asked.  
  
“Holding back. If you really wanted me on the ground I’d be there and you’d take what you want. You’ve had plenty of opportunity.”  
  
“We’re in public,” Prussia reminded him through panting breaths. “Don’t wanna cause a scene.”  
  
“That’s unexpected, coming from you.” West’s eyes lit up and he gave a smile that was every bit as calculating as Prussia’s best. “I suppose we’ll have to take this somewhere more private, then.”  
  
With effort, Prussia got his breathing under control. He flashed a cocky grin. “So eager for me to take you down?”  
  
“Hardly,” West replied. His eyes darkened as he looked down as Prussia. “I want you to stop holding back so when I put _you_ down it will be real.”  
  
The shiver that ran down Prussia’s spine at the words must have shown on his face, because without another word, West turned on his heel and called for the officer in charge.  
  
Heavy footsteps approached and soon the broad shouldered police officer who’d processed their entry was glaring down at them. Prussia spared a moment to hope that the officer would concentrate mostly on West, or at least enough not to notice the very obvious bulge in Prussia’s shorts.  
  
West turned to face the man. They were of a similar height and build, and for a moment they did nothing but stare each other down. If West was embarrassed by the lingering effects of what they’d just been doing he showed no sign of it, and Prussia couldn’t help but feel proud. And more than a little turned on.  
  
“I believe there’s been a mistake,” West started, using what Prussia had long since dubbed his meeting voice. “If you’d please run the identification in my wallet, I’m sure you’ll find we can work this out amicably.”  
  
“We’ve already put your identification in the system. These things take time, you know. We’re just a small office here.”  
  
West wasn’t daunted. Course he wasn’t; Prussia taught him better than that. “Then make a phone call. I can supply the number.”  
  
“It’s Sunday, kid. Whoever your father’s friend is in the government, no one’s going to answer today. You and your… _friend_ …aren’t going anywhere until tomorrow at the very least.”  
  
West blinked and straightened to his full height. Though he was in nothing more than a pair of gym shorts and a tank top he suddenly managed to seem even more imposing than the uniformed officer in front of him.  “Make the call,” he said quietly, adding a softer, “please,” that did nothing to hide the fact that what he was asking wasn’t a request.  
  
Prussia leaned back, a satisfied smirk pulling at his lips. He could have easily pulled the same rank but there was something much more fun about watching his brother channel his innate authority.  
  
The officer’s eyes went wide, as if seeing West for the first time. “Of course, sir. This way.”  
  
The two of them walked into the main booking area, leaving Prussia alone on the bench on the far wall. As soon as they were out of eyesight he stood, padding on silent feet to the nearest unoccupied cluster of desks.  
  
A quick sweep confirmed that the few people in the room all had their eyes on his brother. That was no surprise. When West went into command mode, he couldn’t help but draw attention. That was just the way it worked. Which meant that Prussia had until his brother disappeared from the room to make his move.  
  
He started searching. Pens, pencils, papers, coffee cups. None of it what he needed. The next desk was more of the same. A quick glance showed that West and the police officer were at the open door leading to one of offices lining the opposite wall of the large, open room. Fuck, he was almost out of time.  
  
He was about to move on when he caught the flash of metal. Grinning wide, he leaned backwards over the desk, shifting and turning until his hands wrapped around the precious object.  
  
Moments later West had disappeared into the office and Prussia was back on the bench with no one the wiser. Twisting the prize in his hands, he got to work.  
  
It didn’t take long for West to return, his hands swinging unbound at his sides and holding himself in such a way that practically screamed success. The officer walked in step beside him and slightly behind.  
  
“You gentlemen are both free to go. I apologize for the mix up, Mr. Beilschmidt,” the officer said. Turning away from West, he stepped closer to where Prussia was still seated. “And to you as well, Mr. Beilschmidt. Now, if you will…” He motioned for Prussia to stand and turn around, his other hand reaching for the large set of keys at his belt.  
  
Prussia stood but didn’t turn his back. “Don’t bother,” he said with a wink. Rolling his shoulders to hide the wince, he brought the pair of handcuffs forward with a flourish to dangle from his fingers. The stolen paperclip, he kept hidden in his other hand.  
  
The man took the handcuffs with a bewildered expression. To his credit, he recovered quickly, giving a nod and a brisk, “Thank you, sir.”  
  
“Actually,” West broke in, stepping up towards them. “We’ll take those, if you don’t mind.”  
  
The words were addressed to the police officer but West’s eyes never left Prussia as he spoke. The message was loud and clear, and tendrils of heat pooled low in Prussia’s stomach at the implications.  
  
He met West’s gaze and smiled as they left the station.  
  
It was so on.


End file.
